


Speechless

by bellarosa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Fantasy, Gay Sex, Italy, Late at Night, M/M, Morning After, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Showers, Smut, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarosa/pseuds/bellarosa
Summary: Elio is lying on his bed, naked, waiting for someone to come in.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 25
Kudos: 143





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babies!! Hope you're doing well! In honour of today's date being 37 years since Elio and Oliver first met, i wrote this short one shot as a token of my appreciation to this beautiful movie. It's short, it's pure smut, i wrote it in less than 2 hours, there are not many details, and it's from Elio's POV. Hope you'll like this one-shot, enjoy it, and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments!❤️
> 
> Take care and be safe!🙏

I rushed to check my watch once I heard his footsteps up the stairs. It was just a little after 2 am. He’s coming home almost at the exact same time every night. He probably gave himself a curfew; be home by 2 am. That would mean that either he’s not going out far, or he is going out far but someone is driving him back home. Wonder who he’s been with? A woman from the local boutique? A girl from the neighbourhood? A man, well…a young man…If he wanted a guy either way, he could just knock on my door, what’s the big deal? Oh Lord, what if…there were both a woman and a man with him? I can’t compete with that. The best I could give him is a tiny body and a hole to fill in…no, disgusting. Is it though? I’d let him. But why do I always look after his needs? Why don’t I look after my needs for a change and just knock on his door? Would he say no? Probably. Or he’d say no, tell on me, and he’d avoid me for the rest of his stay here. Then I’d eat myself on the inside for getting it all wrong, and I’d make the heart-breaking conclusion that he’s been seeing only women.

He’s now in his room. The walls are so thin, I can hear him unzip his pants, and breathe out. He must be drunk. Can he get it up if he’s drunk? Like I said, I can’t compete with whatever gets him on. But he’s the one who’s turning me on, and I could get it up with him any time, any day, for as long as it takes me to reach my nirvana. Now he’s walking. Is he naked? Is he going to the bathroom or towards my room? If I hear the shower running soon that means he’s naked and he’s had sex. But if he misses a door and enters mine…

The shower is running.

He’s had sex. Traitor.

Should I go in? I’d lie and say I was asleep and didn’t hear the shower running. Then I’d make up an excuse for walking in, and if he doesn’t call for me to stop and join him, I’ll do that all by myself. I’d jump into the tub with him and not let him wash away the sweat and whose ever juices he’s got all over his body. I want to smell him, and lick the sweat, and dive my teeth into his neck.

I’m already naked. I’ve learned to sleep naked just in case he decides to walk in and fuck my brains out. He’d be making my dream come true and I’d be his second…third course of the night. I wouldn’t mind. I’m looking after my needs; I don’t care where his dick has been in.

I’m lying naked, uncovered, nothing on me, I’m waiting, like I’ve been waiting for the past two weeks. I’m waiting for him to just burst into my room, climb me and take me. I swear, Oliver, do that, I’ll be quiet, not a soul would hear me. Do that and I’ll stay out of your way. Just give me one night, one hour, I promise I’ll be good, I promise I’ll listen to you and do what you tell me to do. I promise not to be the worst lay of your life. Just one hour and we’re done. Please, I need to feel you.

The shower stopped running.

That’s odd. How long have I’ve been fantasising about him? What is happening?

But then I hear my door knob make a sound. Is he coming in here? I close my eyes and squeeze them shut; he’ll know I am not actually sleeping. I’m lying with my hands on my stomach, breathing deeply. Can’t believe this is actually happening? Oh, but that doesn’t necessarily mean we’re gonna have sex, he could be just asking where are the towels or to check if I’m here because he’s gonna be in the shower for a while so as not to use all the hot water.

But the door knob goes all the way down, the doors are opening and closing, the door knob makes another sound so as to let me know he’s inside. I feel the burning inside my chest, my skin is vibrating, feels like something’s crawling from the inside. If I part my lips for a split millisecond, he’s gonna see how nervous I am because I’m shaking like a leaf.

Is he inside my room or did he just peak inside to see if I’m in there? Him seeing me naked never came across as a form of embarrassment in my head. I was dying for him to see me naked, because, in return, I was dying to see him naked as well.

I hear footsteps around my room. He’s definitely inside now, no doubt. And once I felt the warmth of his body next to my calf, I parted my lips and gasped, breathed out a shivering line of oxygen into the silent and hot summer night.

“Elio…” His voice is deep and silent.

I move a little, still pretending to sleep. But we both know that’s not fooling anyone.

“Elio, I know you’re awake. Open your eyes.” He said, and I swear I heard him chuckle.

I open my eyes anyway.

Oliver is standing naked next to my bed. Naked and hard. I had to throw in a glimpse. He’s not wet, he’s not sweaty, his hair is intact, he’s not drunk, he’s not tired, he looks…normal. And perfect. My God, he looks so fucking perfect. Can he fuck me now please?

Without even saying another word, he just climbed on top of my bed and kneeled between my thighs. My chest was still burning, I was scared to talk, is this really happening? But if he’s not sweaty then why did he need a shower? Doesn’t necessarily mean he’s had sex but why didn’t he shower? Did he just let he water flow for a while because he wanted to wake me up so that he could take me? Oh he’s definitely gonna own me tonight. What is he even doing naked and hard between my legs? And I was also naked and hard.

Oliver’s hands are now on my knees, going north until he’s settled them on my thighs. He moves a bit closer, putting my thighs on his. He removes my hands from my stomach and put his instead, he’s moving his hands all over my body; my stomach, my burning chest, arms and legs. Then he took one of my hands and placed it on his fucking stone hard boner. I cup it and I couldn’t believe the size and the hardness I was holding in my hand. He moaned softly when I made a twist with my finger on the head of his dick.

“You feel that Elio?” Oliver whispered.

I nodded my head.

“That’s what you’re doing to me. For the past two weeks.”

I lick my lips and continue to look down between my legs as I’m slowly stroking him.

“See how hard you make me…it takes this world’s strength to help me and stop me from attacking you every minute of every day.” He whispered with his harsh and deep voice.

Oliver is so well built. He’s tall and handsome, has a dreamy voice and a huge dick that I am now touching.

He relaxes his head, letting it fall towards me, exhaling as I’m still stroking his big dick. Can’t believe I’m actually doing this. Feels so insane and not real at all, but it is. Oliver is here, naked, between my legs, moaning in my face, and I’m slowly stroking his gigantic dick.

That makes me so hard I rush to touch myself. He’s watching what I’m doing; jerking two dicks at the same time. I watch him watch me. I’ve never jerked another man’s dick before, I’ve only ever touched mine, hope I’m doing it like he needs to be touched.

Apparently, I am, he’s moaning softly and losing function in his arms next to my head.

“Oh Elio…” He moaned into air.

“You like that?”

“Mhm…”

Soon, he removes my hands from both of our dicks and lifts up my legs onto his shoulders. I wanted to protest but there wasn’t enough time.

We never even kissed before this but now we’re about to have sex. Good, this is what it was all about. Sex. Nothing more. I needed to get him out of my system. If I try him, I’d see what I was so worked up about and then we can all move on. He’s gonna fuck me, I’ll let him come inside me, then he’ll leave, go to the next room and I’ll go to the bathroom to shower. Or I’ll wait him to shower first. I still can’t tell if he had sex before me. He smelled normal, he smelled like himself. Sure, there was some sweat but I couldn’t feel or taste pheromones that evaporate from the person’s body during sex.

His shoulders were so masculine, I love the fact that he could just pick up my legs and put them there. I lied still just as he found me. Oliver bent down, put his hands next to my head and leaned in closer. So close, I could feel his breath. I closed my eyes again. When I felt his lips brush up against mine, I shivered, letting out short hot breaths, he’s not moving.

“Elio…are you cold? Is that why you’re shaking?” He’s whispering. Of course he’s whispering, I made a mental note to him that nobody will hear me, and now it’s like he’s reading that note.

I shook my head.

“Do you not wanna do this? Or do you want me to stop?” His whispers are getting softer.

I shook my head again.

“Come on, open your eyes…” He silently chuckled.

I shook my head again.

“I don’t want to force you or anythi-…”

“No, you’re not forcing me. I want this, Oliver. You know I do. I know you’re not blind, Oliver. You saw me, you know I want you so badly…” I said, finally opening my eyes.

“I wanted this since day one Elio…”

Day one, huh? That made me giggle and I closed my eyes once more.

“Come on, open your eyes for me. I wanna look into your eyes when I’m inside you.” He breathed out.

And that made me both twitch and moan. That is the sexiest thing I ever heard coming from his mouth. Or anyone else’s.

I opened my eyes.

“There you are…” He chuckled again.

But I didn’t look at him, I kept my eyes on his neck.

“Elio, we’re about to cross a big line in a person’s life. Look at me.” He said, almost demanding.

I hesitated; it took me a while. I licked my lips just so I could kiss him soon. Eventually I did. And as soon as his eyes met mine, he smiled and I smiled, and felt the warmth and felt very secured and sheltered lying underneath him with my legs up in on his shoulders.

He bent down and kissed me, this time for real. Our lips brushed, I licked his top lip and then we kissed, for real. I couldn’t believe it, it felt so unreal and magical. I was finally kissing Oliver! I wanted to do this ever since I saw his picture on the application form 7 months ago.

Oliver was gentle and soft, totally different than I had expected. He took his time here. We parted and he looked at me again. I looked back, nothing to fear anymore. This will all be over soon.

“Here, hold my hand…if it starts to hurt a lot.” He said and I took it, we intertwined our fingers on the pillow next to my head.

“Okay…I’ve never done this before…” I breathed out, still shivering.

“Yeah?”

I nodded and smiled.

“I have. Once or twice.” He said.

Not surprised…

“Okay, once…” He said and smiled.

Only once before? Should I ask him if that happened here or back home? No, just shut up.

“Elio, I’m about to take your virginity, I need you to stop me if I’m going too hard or too fast.” I finally saw some worry and fear in his eyes. He looked really handsome in the dark with Moonlight shining on one side of his face.

“Okay…” I whispered lightly.

He continued to hold my hand as he was slowly but surely penetrating inside me. I couldn’t dare look between us, I just couldn’t. If I did, then it will all become real and I’m having sex with a man.

Oliver continued kissing me as he was pushing inside me.

I felt the pain, the pressure, I squeezed my eyes shut, I squeezed his hand and I bit onto his lower lip. It hurt like hell; it was like I was paralyzed from waist down. Tears streamed down my cheeks, I arched my back from all the pain, I pulled on the edge of the bed, and when I felt him getting inside to the fullest, I breathed out and grunted loudly.

Okay, he’s in. I need a second. And Oliver knew that. He gave me the time.

But soon, he started moving his dick inside me. And I sobbed at the first few thrusts and then it became better, I rolled my eyes at the back of my head, I started moaning inside his face, trying to keep the eye-contact there, I called out his name, moaning softly. I was scared of moaning earlier, maybe not scared, but…embarrassed. But Oliver liked it, he was moaning also. I couldn’t dare look between us, but I felt him. He was big and thick, and my hole was burning up.

The bed was creaking, he was panting and I was sweating and almost hyperventilating. It felt so good. It didn’t hurt like I had expected, he never even prepped me like they always do.

“Touch yourself Elio…” He moaned and kissed me.

And I did. A little too quickly because then I dumped a huge load on my stomach grunting out his name; contracting my abdominal muscles and letting all the sobs out. Oliver followed me quickly and he came inside me, just like I wanted.

That was quick.

I sure as hell wasn’t his first lay of the night. Or was I? And he was just horny the entire time and couldn’t make it to town so he jumped the first thing with legs and a hole here. No, don’t think like that.

I just had sex with Oliver, for the first time.

I opened my eyes and saw him smiling above me. And then he kissed me.

“You were perfect Elio.” He said and pulled out.

I felt his semen spill down my thighs and on my sheets. Perfect. Now I can smell him all the time.

Then he jumped off the bed and I slammed my head on the pillow, feeling relieved and relaxed and happy.

But when I pulled my head back, he was not in the room anymore. My smile disappeared.

How fast did he go? What? Wait? I don’t remember hearing him walking, or opening doors or even…what? What just happened? No, no, no…please…don’t tell me I dreamt it! Again! This time we went all the way! No, no! it felt so real, I felt him inside me, I felt his cum. Mine was still on my stomach, drying out, I was holding my dick and I came so hard...

I had to know. I pushed a hand between my legs and found out that my hole was not filled with Oliver’s juices, it was dry.

I was pissed again and slammed my head back on the pillow.

I can’t believe this keeps happening. Only this time, it felt so real. In my head, all of this was just a fantasy, and tonight…it felt so real, fuck!

Where is Oliver anyway? Does it matter? When did I fall asleep? This is the hardest thing ever; he’s right there for God’s sake, and he’s the only one I can fantasize about!

I grabbed the tissue I had next to my bed, wiped my cum off, and put my boxers back on.

I undid the bed and lied there, I fell asleep quickly, so angry at myself.

The next morning, I saw him sitting at his usual spot at the breakfast table. Oliver, do you know what we did last night in my head? Where were you? The table soon cleaned out, and it was just him and me. I couldn’t dare to look at him, I was way too embarrassed. He was silent, and I didn’t speak. Just ate and drank my coffee and left first.

“Elio!” He called for me once I got up.

I turned around to look at him. Now he stood up as well. I felt so frightened by his size and demeanor. He was wearing an opened shirt, revealing his chest hair and his sweaty neck.

“Next time, just say it.” He said, putting his hands in his pockets. He was smiling.

What is he talking about?

“Huh?”

“The next time you want me to fuck you, just say it. I’d be happy to listen to you talk in my face like you did last night…alone.” He whispered, coming closer to me.

I think every shade of red just painted my face. My fucking God! He heard me! He heard me…oh fuck! I even said his name and even screamed it out once I came. Oh my God. I tried looking away but it was impossible, he had me trapped.

“Oh, I wasn’t, no I…” I stuttered, swallowing dry air.

“Don’t bother. Just say when tonight and I’ll come.” He said, my jaw dropped.

And then he came closer to my ear, I felt his hot breath like I did in my dream.

“And I’ll make you come, over and over again…” He whispered against my ear and brushed it with his lips.

I almost fainted there. And I blushed once more. Is he serious? Of course he is. I was left speechless.

Speechless.

Oliver just winked at me, turned around, grabbed a peach from the bowl and was gone. He threw in his usual way of saying goodbye, of course.

“Later!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.


End file.
